no_friends_on_the_other_sidefandomcom-20200214-history
Inari
Inari '''Is a kitsune ghost who who can use illusion for tricks and disguises. He is the Celestial Dragon of Illusion. Biography Kagami was born in a small village in April 1780 in Edo Japan. When he was with his grandmother at age 4, his parents died when their hut caught fire when the cooking fire wasn't properly put out. He was then raised by his grandmother. Over the years, his village had a week festival for the Kitsune God Inari. The colorful decorations, music, and food intrigued him. But what he loved the most was was the fox masks people wore on the final day of the festival to honor Inari. Since he couldn't afford a mask, he took to acting like a kitsune. He pulled pranks when he wasn't doing work for his grandmother, constantly smiled, and had his eyes nearly closed as a kitsune would. Sometimes, he would even dream about being a kitsune. When he reached the age of 16, his grandmother surprised him by giving him one of the fox masks that he always wanted. It was a beautiful black wooden mask with red markings and red cloth flowers. She bought it for him as a surprise as she knew he always wanted one. Excited, he thanked her profusely and couldn't wait for the festival. It never came for bandits attacked his village. He tried to find his grandmother to save her put took three arrows to the back and bleed out. When he woke up, noticed that he looked like a bipedal tailless grey kitsune. Soon, he noticed that he can make illusions. Powerful illusions. Over time, he made himself look like what he did as a human and traveled the Ghost Zone. He never knew if his Grandmother survived the attack, and this bothers him constantly. Though he hides it. Eventually he was sworn as one of the Noble Seven. Personality Inari is known for those who know him as sly, cunning, playful, and a prankster. Because he's constantly smiling and a part of his face is covered by his mask, some ghosts find him, unsettling. He loves to troll people, is always mischievous and doesn't care what people think of him. By using his illusions, he can "transform" into various ghosts, people, and objects for a laugh. He is up to speed with modern world of humans by going their with his natural portals. Because of this, he knows a lot about cars, planes, and the entertainment industry. In fact, he loves anime, manga, comic books, and STAR WARS. He collects these and hides them in his lair, and constantly spouts references that almost no one gets unless they heard or watched it themselves. He flirts with both sexes to see their reactions and if surprised, his teal eyes are briefly shown. But when truly angry, his eyes are know longer hidden and his sclera turns a glowing red. Appearance Inari has two forms. His true form and his "human" form. * '''True Form: In this form, he looks a bipedal tail less fox. His face, arms, and feet consist of light grey fur. While his hands/paws, legs, and shoulders are darker gray, nearly black in color. The fur on his shoulders fan out in a spiky like way. His claws on his feet and hands and the inside of his ears red. Tribal like red markings adorn his torso and face. A long flowing spiky mane with black tips go down to his ankles. Lastly, huge teal prayer like beads are around his neck. * "Human" Form: '''His human form is...eccentric to say the least. He appears as a lithe, pale skinned young man with black hair that comes to his shoulders and has a bang. His attire consists of of a tight black and red japanese themed top that stops at his midriff, with black hakama pants and long black boots with red accents. A red feathery boa with black tips is draped over his arms and is tied with a large teal bead, giving it a tailed look. On his hands are red gloves that cover half his hands. Tiny red dots are on either side of his mouth. Lastly, a black fox mask with red accents and flower ornaments is tied in a lopsided matter on his head. Obscuring his eyes. Powers Inari is an powerful ghost who masters in illusions. * '''Flight: Standard ghost powers. Though he prefers to walk. * Invisibility: Standard ghost powers. One of his favorite ghost powers that is not illusion based. * Intangibility: Standard ghost powers. A move he abuses to tease his foes. * Ghost rays: He is able to fire dark purple ghost rays from his hands( he can also shoot them from his mouth in his true form ) * Superhuman Strength: Despite his fragile looking frame, he can lift heavy objects over his head with ease. * Illusion Master: Inari can craft powerful illusions that can confuse all five senses. He can choose said illusions are benevolent or not. * Swordsman. Inari uses his red katana, Last Rites, to a proficient degree. Abilities * Transform: Inari will transform into various characters from various mediums to confuse, shock, are scare his foes. He in fact once defeated a powerful opponent by transforming into General Grevious from STAR WARS. Complete with his height, voice, and four arms holding lightsabers with the iconic sound. The opponent thought the strange weapons where fake when in reality was heated ecto blades and was soundly defeated. * Dark Pulse: By spreading out his arms, a beam of black rings with a purple outline will fly toward the targets(s) The force will send them flying back and hurt by said force. * Shadow Ball: Channeling purple black energy into his hand, Inari will fire it in a fast speed that will explode on contact. He can the size of it by the amount of energy he pours into it. * Night Burst: Purple red ectoplasma will cover Inari's arms. He will then raise them above his head before slamming them into the ground. A tremendous explosion will take out everything in it's path. * Hone Claws: Long red ecto claws will form on Inari's finger tips. These are good for close combat and slashing at enemies. * Flamethrower( Only in true form): Taking a deep breath, a brilliant azure blast of fire will blast out of Inari's mouth. Though he can cover his sword in this in his human form. * Shadow Fist: Purple ectoplasma will gather around his fist, making his punches ten times stronger. * Will O Wisp: Inari can summon six two twelve ghostly purple blue flames. They will circle around him before the target(s). These balls can track them if they try to flee until they are hit or they hit something else. * Screech( only in true form ) Inari will emit a high pitch scream that can cause serious pain to his opponents ears. * Realty Warping: These illusions are the ones to watch out for. Inari will take any character from a medium ( ex. Sephiroth ) and make an illusion to fight his foes. What they don't know is that the illusion is solid and will be hard to take down. While these creations don't have the true power of the characters moves, they can do any of their abilities, even if it's not at full power. If he is being particularly vicious, he can make a small army of these( ex. Snarling Xenomorphs or a house sized Titan from Shingeki no Kyojin. * Realty Landscape: He can cover landscapes in illsuions so thick that it is hard to break out of. He can make it so that foes can think they are walking in circles or that they got sent to the deepest layer of hell. Inari can achieve this by making "anchors" inbued with his power and plant them around the area of his choosing or just use his power to shape it. Though using the anchors makes it last longer. Equipment Weapon Last Rites: This sword contains it's own powers and a bit of Inari's own. * Flamethrower: Similar to what he does the move in his true form, Inari will run his hand across the blade as it then catches on fire. The color is the same azure. * Night Blades: Last rites can fire purple energy crescent shaped blasts with each swing. This can be in quick succession or one large one * Dimension Rend: Inari can open up natural ghost portals by stabbing his sword in the air. It would actually tear a hole in reality, even making a ripping like sound. He can then go to the Ghost Zone to Human World with ease. * Chaotic Blitz: Black lightning will form at the tip of the blade and will launch itself at his foe. He can also cover his blade with it. Hoshi no Tama( Star Balls ) The Hoshi No Tama or Star Balls is the blue necklace around his neck. This necklace is used to craft powerful illusions, stores power for emergencies, and contains Inari's most precious memories. Trivia * Inari is based on the Pokemon Zoroark * Hoshi no Tama come from Japanese folklore about Kitsunes who protect them from being stolen. * He loves everything from Studio Ghibli. * Loves every kind of candy except dark chocolate. * When no one is looking, he takes one of the balls from his necklace to see at his grandmother one more time and hopes that she made it out of the village in time. * Manged to buy a complete set of Gundam models from a high quality Anime store by "borrowing" money from some yakuza clan by making an illusion that the cops had found their hideout. * While he is strong, he is somewhat of a glass cannon. A couple of powerful well placed hits can take him out. So he makes illusions do distract enemies from him to get the upper hand. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}